


See Us

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Castiel shows his possessive streak towards Dean when Ketch gets a bit too close to the man he loves.





	See Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellaDupree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaDupree/gifts).



> Tiffany loves to toss out little tidbits that drive me to write things like this. You can thank her for this.

 

 

With Sam chatting online with another hunter about a shapeshifter causing havoc in San Francisco, Dean went in search of his angel. Cas was sitting on their bed, reading a worn paperback he’d picked up at a second-hand store in town. “Hey, I’m bored.”

  
Cas looked up and locked eyes with Dean and yeah, it still did things to his insides even after a year _together_ together. “I thought you were going into town to pick up supplies.”

  
“Nope, nixed that idea. I didn’t feel like it.” Dean settled on the edge of the bed and huffed loudly. “I’m bored.”

  
“Yes, you’ve already said that.” Was that a roll of his eyes? He learned that shit from Sam. The angel placed an old receipt in the book to hold his place and set it on the bed. “What would you like to do, Dean?”

  
“Don’t know. Just maybe…let’s get out of here. The walls are closing in on me.” Between the invasion of the British dicks and his mother’s secrets, Dean felt like he was wound too tight. Cas rose and bent to pull on his shoes. He held out his hand and Dean took it automatically.

  
Since Cas was leading him to the garage, he thought they’d just do the supply run together. Things were always a bit more fun and relaxing for Dean when Cas was with him. He was surprised when Cas stopped by his pimpmobile and opened the trunk. He pulled out a folded quilt and motioned Dean to follow. Intrigued, Dean kept a few steps behind Cas as they went outside. The path through the woods was well worn. Dean had been down it a few times himself, back when he and Sam first found the bunker. It had been a while though. “Yo, Cas, mind telling me the game plan?”

  
Cas looked over his shoulder, “I want to take you to my favorite spot.” Dean furrowed his brow. He thought Cas’ favorite spot was Dean’s bed.

It was midday and the sunlight was shining through the trees. Dean could smell the loamy earth around them and then he heard it. Right. There was a small creek nearby. He’d stumbled on it by accident a few years back.

  
As they drew nearer, Cas slowed his walk and Dean caught up enough to get into his personal space. “I know it isn’t going to be a picnic since you didn’t bring food. So what? We gonna have Animal Planet sex?”

  
“I’m not sure what Animal Planet sex is, but we are going to have sex, Dean.” Dean had been teasing. He wasn’t one to have sex outside. He preferred a comfortable bed. He opened his mouth to say so, but Cas was already spreading out the quilt. Okay, so their sex life was pretty damn good, but Cas rarely instigated it. If he was going to take the trouble to initiate a little one on one action, who was Dean to say no.

  
“Hope you brought the lube, Sunshine.” Cas glanced up from where he was making sure the quilt was just so without a wrinkle anywhere, one eyebrow lifted in the way that showed Dean he was about to have a really, really good time. In response, Dean pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then lifted the t-shirt over his head. Yes, he was down for some hot monkey sex in the wild outdoors. Cas straightened, but kept his electric blue gaze on Dean. He carefully removed his trenchcoat and folded it neatly, placing it on a nearby fallen log. Instead of moving on with undressing, Cas unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard dick. He stroked it a few times until it was fully erect.

  
“Please finish undressing, Dean.” Dean wasted no time. In less than a minute, he was bare-assed naked. Barefoot, he made his way to the quilt, trying not to wince as his tender soles moved over small twigs and other forest debris. “Lie down.” Fuck, when Cas got like this, Dean would do anything the angel asked. He knelt on the thick fabric and then rolled onto his back. Cas looked every inch the warrior of God from his position above him.

  
Cas knelt between Dean’s outstretched legs. “You are mine. You know that, don’t you, Dean?”

  
Dean frowned. What was Cas talking about? “Sure, Babe. Hey, is everything…”

  
“Hush, Dean.” Out of his front pocket, Cas pulled out a familiar white tube. Dean remained silent as Cas squeezed out a healthy amount onto his fingers. Dean lifted himself up on his elbows, so he could watch the proceedings. Without instruction, Dean spread his legs wider, bending at the knee to give Cas access. Slowly, methodically, Cas opened Dean up. His lover avoided his prostate, but the simple feel of Cas’ fingers inside of him…getting him ready, was enough for Dean. His breaths were coming faster now. Cas seemed unfazed, but Dean knew his angel. His pupils were blown wide and his cock was wet with his arousal.

  
His angel…his lover, was so in tune with Dean’s every movement, his every sigh, that he knew instinctively when Dean was ready for him. He got some more lube and slicked up his shaft. Gripping the base, he leaned down and rubbed the head over Dean’s eager hole. “Come on, Cas. Please.” At Cas’ disapproving look, Dean’s lips snapped together and he nibbled at his lower lip in anticipation. When Cas seemed content that Dean was going to keep his mouth shut, he pressed firmly until the head of his cock breached the muscle. Dean inhaled sharply at the intrusion. As always, the initial stretch and burn made his breath catch in his throat.

  
Cas shifted so his hands were on each side of Dean’s chest, causing Dean to wrap his legs around his lover to accommodate him. Cas held himself on strong arms, bending his elbows slightly until his face was inches from Dean’s. “Always remember you are mine, Dean. No one else gets to have this.”

  
“Okay…but you know…”

  
“Ketch wants you. I see it. I can feel it when I’m in the same room with the two of you.”

  
“Ketch?” Where was this coming from? “Cas, you know I hate the guy, right?”

  
“I know he would do anything to have you.” Dean wisely kept his mouth shut. Something was bothering Cas and he’d get to it eventually. For now, Dean would remain silent. “He has thought about bending you over the table in the map room. He’s thought about your tongue inside of him…your hand on his cock.” All this was news to Dean…or maybe it wasn’t. He’d picked up a vibe from the limey bastard the night they’d shared the bottle of good Scotch. As if reading his mind, Cas paused barely a couple inches inside of him. “You know he wants you.” It wasn’t a question and Dean wouldn’t lie.

  
“Yeah, but Cas, there is no way I’d ever... I love you. You know that,” he said, knowing his voice had gotten an octave or two higher as panic began to settle in his chest. Did Cas really believe he’d cheat…with that douche?

  
“You love me as I love you.” Cas slid in a bit more. He lowered his head and kissed a trail from Dean’s Adam’s apple to just under his left ear. “We are being watched, Dean.” Cas was gently sucking on his neck, so the words didn’t register. A few seconds passed and Cas began rolling his hips. Dean closed his eyes and then he actually ‘heard’ the words in his brain.

  
“What?” The word came out as a whisper. Maybe he didn’t hear Cas correctly.

  
Cas’ mouth moved to the corner of Dean’s mouth, placing an easy kiss there. Dean watched as Cas opened his eyes. “Ketch is standing in the trees about thirty yards away. He is watching us, Dean.” Dean tried to buck Cas off in his confusion and anger. Who did the man think he was? Cas’ superior strength held him in place. “Stop, Dean. You are mine. He needs to see that. I want him to have no doubt who you belong to.”

  
“But…” Cas’ mouth took his in a scorching kiss and Dean forgot to care that the British asshat was watching them. Cas was thrusting into him now, short and powerful, and it was driving Dean wild. Dean let his hands roam over Cas’ strong shoulders and one went up to tangle in his hair. Cas eased up and allowed Dean to breathe.

  
“He is touching himself,” Cas murmured against his cheek. “I can feel in anger and his jealousy.”

  
Dean gazed up at Cas. His angel didn’t look pissed off at all. In fact, he looked turned on. Was it the idea of having sex outside or… “You’re getting off on him watching us.”

  
Cas inclined his head, but didn’t deny it. Instead, he increased the tempo of his hips, going deeper, seeking out and finding Dean’s prostate. Dean’s hips lifted to meet every thrust. He bared his throat to Cas’ teeth and felt the expected nip followed by gentle sucking. Cas was marking him as his. “He’s flushed. His body is close to release.” Dean imagined Ketch’s impeccably neat and manicured hands stroking his cock. Dean’s blunt nails dug into Cas’ cloth clad back and he pressed his heels into the meaty cheeks of Cas’ ass, urging him faster...harder. “That’s it, Dean, show him who you belong too. Show him how much pleasure I give you.”

  
“Cas…” Dean hissed. His cock, trapped between his belly and Cas’ shirt, ached. The scrape from the small buttons against his tender flesh was almost painful. Dean was close…so damn close.

  
“He’s almost there, Dean.” Cas’ unspoken order made Dean reach between them. All it took was a touch and Dean’s body seized, muscles contracting, lungs trying to drag in air, a loud keening escaping Dean’s parted lips. Hot cum splashing onto his stomach. “Yes…so good for me, Dean. So good.”

  
The angel reared back on his knees and took Dean’s ankles in his hands as he pounded into him. The slap of skin against skin was louder than the creek bubbling nearby. In a voice made husky by his release, Dean urged Cas on. “Fuck me, Baby…that’s it…fuck me…love you…love you so fucking much…I belong to you…”

  
His rhythm faltered and Dean lifted his hips for one final thrust. He watched as Cas threw back his head and made a feral sound that sent shivers up Dean’s spine. Dean could feel the pulse of Cas’ cock as the angel pumped his load into Dean’s waiting body.

They were still for a moment, their breath harsh and resounding against the rushing water and otherwise quiet of the woods. Eventually, Cas’ hands relaxed on Dean’s ankles and he released them as he eased out of Dean. Dean watched Cas gaze down at his body, taking in the cooling cum on his stomach and his fucked out hole. “You are beautiful,” he said reverently.

  
“And yours,” Dean added to reassure his lover that Ketch meant nothing to him. And if his voice was a loud enough to carry, well, that was okay.

  
There it was, the soft smile that was reserved for Dean. Only Dean. Cas moved his hands over Dean’s thighs and then bent down. He dragged his mouth over Dean’s belly, lapping up his cum. He looked up, his lips slick. “Mine.” Dean reached down and ran a finger down his stomach. He curled it and brought it to his lips, tasting himself. Growling, Cas dropped on top of him and swept his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

  
“Is he…”

  
“He is gone,” Cas said as he straightened. Dean smiled at the rumpled shirt, stained with Dean’s semen. Cas’ flaccid cock was peeking out of his fly and he watched as Cas tucked it away. He zipped his pants and then reached a hand down. Dean took it and allowed Cas to pull him to his feet. He dressed while Cas folded the quilt. He leaned against a tree to keep his balance as he tugged on his boots.

  
“Hey, Cas?” Cas had set the blanket down and was shaking out his trenchcoat. He glanced up at Dean’s words.

  
“Yes, Dean.”

  
“You aren’t jealous of Ketch, are you?”

  
“No.”

  
“You sure?”

  
Cas took a few seconds to don his coat and pick the quilt up again before responding. “Yes. I know you are intrigued by Ketch, but I do not doubt your loyalty. I trust you.” He exhaled and took a step forward. “But, he touches you and I will end him.”

  
“Yeah, I figured as much,” Dean said, reaching out his hand. Cas interlocked his fingers with Dean’s and they headed back to the bunker.

  
As they came down the stairs, Dean saw Ketch sitting at the table in the library, a glass filled with amber liquid in his hand. “Hey, sorry we weren’t here to greet you. Cas and I were…busy.” Dean kept his voice even and just this side of polite.

  
“Yes, I can imagine,” Ketch replied, his tone cold. He nodded at Cas’ disheveled appearance. Any other time, the angel would have used his grace to clean himself up, but Dean knew Cas wanted Ketch to see the results of their sex.

  
“Any why are you here,” Cas asked, just as coldly.

  
Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and whispered, “Down, boy. I’m all yours.” He watched Ketch shoot down the Scotch, a muscle ticking in his cheek. Yes, Ketch was one jealous bastard. There was a small part of Dean that wanted to see Cas take him down.

  
“I came to discuss a case. I thought you and I would head to Virginia to investigate a nest of vampires,” he said to Dean.

  
Cas tensed beside him, but Dean ran his thumb over Cas’ knuckles. “And that ain’t gonna to happen. Sammy, Cas and I will go. You can follow along if you want.”

  
Dismissing the older man, Dean turned to Cas, letting Ketch get a good look at the hickey Cas left on his throat. “Let’s go take a shower, Babe.”

  
Later, as the hot water sluiced off their bodies, Dean began to chuckle. “What is funny, Dean?”

  
“I have a kinky bastard for a boyfriend.” Cas tilted his head and frowned. “Who knew you got turned on by having someone watch us. You, my angel, are an exhibitionist.

  
Cas raised his chin definitely. “I just needed to show that assbutt that you are mine.” He reached around and gripped Dean’s ass cheeks possessively. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I love you, Dean.” The smirk disappeared and a soft smile replaced it.

  
“Yeah, I love you too, Babe.” For Ketch’s sake, Dean hoped he never made a move on him. Cas would kill him. Slowly and painfully.


End file.
